The Baby in the Bone Lady's Belly
by fOrEnSiC-123
Summary: Ch.1 is mainly Brennan's emotional rollercoaster waiting for pregnancy test results, but then it'll get good!  more dialoge and actions rather than only one POV  The Hole in the Heart scene, extended The Change in the Game, and the forever after! 3 R&R
1. The Emotions in the Doctor

_**SPOILERS FOR LAST TWO EPISODES OF SEASON 6**_

**A/N: This idea sparked after I saw a rerun of The Baby in the Bough, and of course I wanted to write about the killer change in teh game in the season finale!**

****This story will get more interesting, with more dialogue and actions rather than just thoughts in brennan's head. I thought it was appropriate to show in this chapter how much Brennan would have gone through while waiting to see if she was pregnant. The next chapters will entail of course the scene from The Hole in teh Heart, The Change in the Game, and all the fun stuff that comes afterwards! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, and usually I would say that if I did, B&B would be together, but now they are so I am perfectly content :))**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: <strong>

Temperance Brennan stared at the pregnancy test she was holding. Her heart pounded against her chest. A million thoughts were running through her mind. She couldn't be pregnant. She couldn't. _But you missed your period. It's always like clockwork. Something is wrong, _She told herself. That damn logical side just would never shut up. She held her composure-as usual-but inside her emotions were running wild-as usual. It was like a constant tennis match going on in her brain, from side to side, back and forth. That cold exterior was a front for the pure terror she was feeling at this moment.

This couldn't be happening. This could not happen. She wasn't ready. She still had her job, being an author, babysitting for Angela, responisbilities, nevermind the fact that her and Booth….. her and Booth. Now that brought a smile to her face. It cleared all the panic from her instantly, just to think of his face, so warm and welcoming. That smile he reserved only for her…. Then, suddenly, all the panic rushed back through her. What would he think? Would he be mad? Happy? Would he want anything to do with the baby, or even her anymore? She had lost him so many times before, and now, right when she thought that they _finally _got their chance, another problem arises. She could not even fathom what it would be like if Booth walked away, if he didn't want anything to do with this. _Breathe, Temperance, breathe. _She had to calm herself. Everything would be fine. It would be fine. Wouldn't it? _Oh no! What if I'm a terrible mother!_ She was so withdrawn and cold-hearted. Even Wendell told her she was abraisive… How would that impact a child? She feared that her kid would never be able to feel the warmth and love she tried so hard to convey. She was so afraid that she could mess up, just one little mistake, and it could impact everything. This is a baby! A tiny little human, and she was now totally responsible for it. She didn't know how to be a good mom. She was an antropologist. She does bones. Bones tell stories. They sure as hell don't tell you how to be a mother! Her breathing was ragged and tears welled up in her eyes. Then she thought of Booth.

Booth. He would be there. She knew he would. He had to be. He would never walk away… The thought of them both being parents together soothed her already. She could just imagine both of them with a baby would be great parents! And she had plenty of solid evidence to prove that, which is what she needed most right now: evidence. For example, baby Andy.

She had never been accustomed to children, and disgusted by the thought of having one of her own. When Booth came into the picture though, her view changed- she changed.

Booth was so good with Andy, he was so protective. He made sure she understood that the baby's safety was more important than his, and that the child needed to be cared for properly, with a whole lot of love. Booth showed her how to open up, show the great person she truly was. Brennan was hesitant at first, but she got used to the verbal and visual stimulation the baby needed: dancing phalanges! She smiled at the thought. She recalled right before they gave up Andy, Booth said he would miss "our baby". Ours. She couldn't describe the feeling that rushed through her at the thought. Now they've grown, as people, as partners, and in every aspect. She's grown to like the idea more and more. Now… now that might acutally be happening.

She took in a deep breath. She focused her eyes intensely at the small stick she was holding in her hand, almost willing it to show her the answer. Willing it to show her what to do, because honestly, she didn't know what she wanted at all. When the results finally appeared, she collapsed against the bathroom wall and slid to the floor. She wasn't sure if she liked the outcome or not, but she knew that that small little stick would change her life forever. And not only hers, but Booth's. And it was all thanks to Nigel Murray that got her to finally take that step, fall into bed with Booth, and do the totally impossible: break the laws of physics.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone! It would make my day if you would drop me a short review! I'll be updating soon (faster if I get reviews)! <em>Next Chapter: <em>The Hole in the Heart scene that we didn't see, where it all happened! **

**Happy Father's Day everyone!**


	2. The Healing of the Heart

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! This is the unseen part of The Hole in the Heart! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>At 4:47, Booth's bedroom door opened. Booth jolted awake and pointed a gun at the person standing in the doorway. It was Brennan. She was dressed in his FBI sweats, no make up on, just the tears welling in her eyes and her brows arched in vulnerabilty. He asked what was wrong, put the gun down, and she stepped closer to him. He grabbed her hand and she sat next to him on the bed. They talked about Vincent, his death. She felt so guilty, it wasn't fair, and even Booth's reassuring words couldn't stop the flow of tears. "Can I just…?" She whispered, her voice breaking. She fell into his embrace.<p>

They layed on Booth's bed for some time. She sobbed into his t-shirt and gripped him tightly as he rubbed her back, ran his fingers through her hair, and whispered comforting words. "It's ok", "It's not your fault", "I'm here for you", "I'm always here, Bones". They just layed there, in each other's arms, until Brennan's tears faded and her breathing returned to a more normal rate. Booth assumed she was asleep and lovingly kissed the top of her head. "Booth," Brennan whimpered. _Crap_. She was awake.

"Yeah, Bones?" He answered with concern.

"I'm sorry." She shifted in his arms to face him. "I'm sorry that you couldn't save Vincent. It wasn't your fault. I know how you hate losing someone."

"No, Bones, it _was _my fault. That's why I'm mad. I am furious with myself!" He stared into her eyes.

"But Booth, you couldn't have done anything to prevent what happened. You know that. You even told Sweets you didn't think you were to blame." She stared at him, confused.

"It's not Vincent's death I'm mad about," She lookled even more perplexed, "It's the fact that I could have just as easily given that phone to _you _to hold. Bones, if you were the one I had handed that damn phone to, you would have been dead…" He looked away from her, trying to force back the tears, "I'm mad because one little mistake like that could have cost you your life and made mine a living hell. Bones, you mean the world to me. I would die for you in an instant, but I honestly don't think I could live with myself if you died because of me."

"Booth," She started sympathetically, "That's what comes with the job. I know it's not-"

"I hate this damn job!" He cut her off, "One little mistake and I could lose you!"

"One little mistake and _I _could lose _you_!" She shot back with equal intensity. He stared at her, shocked. He never thought about how much this has affected her, too. "Booth, Broadsky was aiming for _you. _He was trying to kill _you_. You're an FBI agent. You're in danger every single day, and I…I just…." She started tearing up, "I just can't deal with that thought every day! I lost you once, and I took that so hard, but we've gotten so much closer and I… I can't…." She trailed off, her words barely audible through her sobs.

"Shhh…." Booth tried to soothe her, "It's ok Bones, it's ok. I'm right here," He stoked her head, "I'm here. See?" He took her hand and placed it right above his heart, so she could feel it beating, keeping him alive.

She took deep breaths to clam herself and looked up at Booth. He gave her that smile, the one he only had for her. She also smiled, but it was a sad smile, almost hopeless. "We've wasted so much time."

Realization flashed through his eyes and his smile fell. "I know… I know, Bones…." Sadness and regret filled his eyes.

"Well… I think I'm strong enough now." She said with a hint of hopefulness and a lot of uncertainty about his response. His brow furrowed in confusuion. She swallowed hard and continued, "I think I'm strong enough to lose the last of my impervious…I know I am."

His face lit up, he caressed her cheek, and he had a dreamy look in his eyes. "I'm not mad anymore," He said with a lopsided grin, "As long as you're here, I won't be mad."

She smiled at him and leaned in. Their lips met softly at first, then again with so much longing. Booth pulled away. Brennan's eyes shot open and she filled with panic. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Bones… I…I can't do this…" He looked away from her.

"Why not?" There was a desperate tone in her voice.

"Because I can't do this for only one night," His eyes met hers, "I can't do this just to comfort each other. I can't do this to relieve some stupid 'biological urge'. If we do this, it has to be real. I have to know that this-" He waved a finger, gesturing to the two of them, "-_us_- is going to last. That it's going to be real."

She stared at him for a moment, just studying his face. "I know." She said with complete certainty. "My brain, my logic, it may be telling me that I shouldn't commit, that I'll get hurt again-"

"I would _never _hurt you Bones." He put his hand over hers which was still resting on his chest.  
>"I know Booth, but rationally, you have no idea what will happen to you. You have no idea if or when you might get hurt. Logically, only a few of all relationships last forever," He looked away, extremely dejected. "But," She began positively, and he looked up at her again, "A wonderful, smart, handsome man once told me that sometimes, you have to put you brain," She brought his hand up to touch his head, "in neutral, and your heart," She placed his hand on her chest above her heart, "in overdrive. And that is exactly what I'm doing." She smiled a brilliant smile of pure happiness, and he did the same.<p>

They shared a few passionate kisses, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Booth traced Brennan's neck with kisses as she pulled off his shirt. They shared a deep kiss and when they pulled away for air, Booth whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, Bones."

She leaned in and put her lips right next to his ear and whispered back, "Neither am I."

They spent that night making up for all their lost time.

The Morning After

They had awoke that morning, peacefully lying in each others arms, Brennan's head resting on Booth's chest, right above his heart, and Booth's arms wraped firmly around Brennan's waist. It just felt so natural to wake up to each other in the morning. The house was solemn as they took showers, got dressed and ate breakfast. They barely spoke to each other, each trying to avoid the elephant in the room. He had a sniper to catch today. Brennan stood in his living room, that old rotary phone caught her eye and she smiled. Booth came up behind Brennan and wraped his arms around her, and she leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You know I always knew you picked that old thing out for me." Booth said quietly to Brennan.

"Really?" She responded, truly dumbfounded.

"Of course!" He said, twisting her around in his arms so that they were fully facing each other. "You are the only person in the entire world that knows me well enough to know _exactly _what the perfect present is." He smiled brightly at her and she smiled back.

"Hey, that's what partners are for, right?"

"Oh, I think we're officially past being just partners, Bones." He was so elated. They shared another long kiss, but she pulled away.

"Be careful out there Booth. I can't handle losing you… I can't…" A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Booth gently wiped it away.

"You won't have to Bones. I'll be fine. I'm gonna catch that son of a bitch. We're gonna bring him to justice." He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Because we're the center, Bones. We have to hold. We always do."

They kissed one last time and walked out the door. They finally had gotten a start to making up for all the lost time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please R&amp;R! Next Up: The extended ending of The Change in the Game<strong>


	3. The Time to Tell

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for the wonderful reviews :) I'm really enjoying writing this one and I hope you guys like reading it. Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 3**

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned anything, I would be sitting in the writer's room creating a fabulous season 7**

* * *

><p>Brennan had been apprehensive about this moment since she found out she was pregnant. The thing that scared her the most was a simple word: uncertainty, yet it wasn't that simple at all. She had no idea how Booth would react to the news. No matter how hard she tried to apply her logic, be objective, look at the situation totally rationally, it didn't help. Her results were always inconlclusive.<p>

She thought up several scenarios on how to inform Booth that she was pregnant, how to phrase the sentence, when she should tell him, where she should tell him. She knew for a fact, though, that Booth had to know soon. Angela had a baby coming _very _soon and she didn't want to stress out her best friend, let alone take away attention from the little baby inside her, so Brennan waited. She needed advice from her best friend. Angela had been there through everything. She deserved to know what was going on, and she could always help Brennan calm down.

Brennan paced back and forth in her apartment. She bit her lip and furrowed her brow, deep in thought, occasionally glancing at the pregnancy test sitting in the trash can, and then to the framed picture of her and Booth. They went from aquaintences, to almost lovers, to hating each other, to just partners, to fake just partners, to one in love, to one moving on, to the other in love, to one angry and one still impervious, to finally both in the same emotional state. Brennan would try to explain it as a simple rush of Dopamine, Epinephrine and Serotonin, but Booth would counter that, explaining what love truly is. Brennan has come to like Booth's explanation more and more as time has progressed. She was still deep in thought when the phone rang. It was Booth with a new case, telling her to meet him and Max at the Royal Diner.

Brennan spoke to Angela on the phone as she walked up to the diner. Brennan was so concerned with her best friend's baby. It was partially all those maternal instincts kicking in. Once she arrived at the diner, she took a deep breath. She had decided to tell Booth after they finished this case. There was no use in worrying about it now, so she shifted all her focus to compartmentalizing. She walked in and joined Max and Booth at their normal table, not failing to notice and show concern about her father being in a wheelchair. When the idea of going undercover arose, Brennan could not contain her excitement. Both Brennan and Booth had always enjoyed their undercover cases, especially Tony and Roxy and the first time they were Buck and Wanda. It was a time where they could actually be a couple (maybe not particularly normal Booth and Brennan-like couple, but a couple none the less) without anyone questioning their actions.

"Oh I love undercover! Who will I be?" Brennan exclaimed in excitement as she turned to face Booth. Booth's facial expression was one of the one's Brennan used to give him if he didn't understand something that she thought was common knowledge. Booth knew they were something. He knew they had moved to the next level. He knew she should be able to infer that on her own.

"Well, um…" He chuckled a bit, "You'll be my girlfriend." Booth stated in a matter-of-fact tone. It was as if he was saying the sky was blue: It was just a given. Brennan's face totally lit up and a giant grin spread across her face. She knew what this meant. Booth had taught her to catch on to things like this, like the way Booth said that. She knew instantly where she stood. They had been semi-dating since the night of Vincent's death, but it had only been a couple weeks. The days prior and following Vincent's funeral were hard on everyone, especially Brennan, but she really just needed comfort and support from Booth, a shoulder to cry on. They had gone to the Diner and had late night Thai, like usual, but they would slip in some kisses here and there, but never in front of anyone else. They would spend the night at each other's apartments and make love. It was like Clark had said. They had been dating each other all along, they just weren't having sex. Well, now it pretty clear to the two of them that they were a couple.

"Oh! But if Angela goes into labor, we have to pick a fight so I can be there to catch the baby!" Brennan was so excited for Angela's baby, and she wouldn't miss it for the world.

"I'll get you there! Hell and high water!" Booth would make sure she didn't miss it for anything. After all, she was his Bones. He'd do anything to make her happy.

* * *

><p>The undercover work went very well. The covers worked perfectly, although Brennan preferred Booth without a mullet, and Booth preferred Brennan in a lab coat rather than a redneck getup. This was once again a chance for them to be a couple so everyone could see, but no one question. The thing about this cover, though, was that it led to a few subtle, but important actions that expressed Brennan and Booth's relationship.<p>

When Max said they needed to act more like a couple, Booth and Brennan happily obliged. Booth wrapped his arm around Brennan's neck to pull her in close and gave her a kiss on the cheek that was so natural; like he would be doing it his whole life. Brennan didn't squirm, didn't make any logical remark to prevent it from happening, she just let him kiss her on the cheek, like all couples do, right there in front of her dad. Booth could tell that she wanted this relationship just as much as he did. That made him happier than ever.

Brennan had always been extremely sensitive about the topic of marriage, yet she introduced herself as the proud fiancé (it's French) of Buck. She showed off the ring like second nature, and Booth admired her. He could honestly picture her, one day; with a ring he gave her sitting snugly on her finger, proudly announcing she was engaged to Special Seeley Joseph booth. He was barely able to suppress the large smile edging onto his face. He knew his life would be perfect with her. He just hoped she would give him another nickname other than Muffin.

Even though they had to focus time and energy into the covers and the investigation, Brennan's brilliant mind still always came back to her baby. Booth's baby. Their baby. Seeing the little obnoxious bowling prodigy made Brennan doubt her skills as a mother. She even let it slip to Max that she never wanted her and Booth's baby to turn out like that (luckily she said Buck instead of Booth). She was committed to having this baby and raising it right- whether Booth was up for it or not.

* * *

><p>The case had wrapped up very nicely, but before Booth and Brennan even got a chance to change out of their Buck and Wanda outfits, they got a call saying Angela was in labor and they rushed to the hospital. After waiting and waiting, Hodgins finally emerged with his new baby boy: Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins. The whole gang gathered to see the newborn. Brennan stared at the baby and stole a lance at Booth. They shared a slight smile. Brennan's was a smile of knowing about now and Booth's was of hoping about the future.<p>

Brennan stepped aside from the crowd and visited Angela. She gave her the bunny rabbit that her and Booth decided on for the baby. She was fascinated by how happy Angela was. She assumed she would be a little more cynical after such a painful thing as childbirth. Brennan was in awe. This made her even more excited to finally become a mother. She was still so apprehensive about telling Booth. After all, Angela had been right by her side through everything, since the beginning. Brennan knew she had to tell Angela. She needed some girl to girl advice from her best friend.

"Um… Ange…." Brennan said tentatively, avoiding eye contact, "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah Sweetie," Angela responded, with full attention on Brennan, "What is it?"

"Well… It's…" Brennan was fiddling nervously with the stuffed bunny, "Umm…. It's about what happened between Booth and I that night…" She looked up and met eyes with Angela, "The night I told you about…."

"Uh oh…" Angela propped herself up on her elbows in the hospital bed, "Did Booth do anything to hurt you? Because I swear to God, if he did I'll-"

"No! Ange…" Her brow furrowed in thought as she tried to explain it, "I came to you because you are my best friend and you've been with me through a lot, but mostly because you're a mother now, and you and Hodgins are so happy, and…" She trailed off.

"Wait…" It's like a light bulb went off in Angela's head, "Are you… Bren, are you pregnant?"

Brennan answered in a nod and Angela let out a squeal until Brennan quickly hushed her, "I haven't told him yet Ange… I'm so worried."

"Oh, Sweetie! Why are you worried?"

"Well, I just don't know how he's going to react to all of this… I mean we just started becoming a couple and I'm afraid this will scare him off and he won't want to have anything to do with me." Brennan had a dejected, helpless look on her face.

"Bren, you have to tell him. Booth is a good guy. A _great _guy. Everyone know he cares about you so much! Bren, it's gonna be alright, ok? Don't worry." Angela placed a hand on her arm in hopes of comforting her.

"But… Angela… I… What do I say? How do I tell him?" Brennan was so confused. She was never good at this stuff.

"Just speak from the heart. That's all you have to do is speak from the heart, and he'll listen. Trust me. It's going to be just fine." Angela knew Booth was a good man, but like everyone else, she was never 100% positive. She knew she had to give Brennan hope that it would all be ok. Besides, if it wasn't, Angela would kick Booth's ass.

* * *

><p>Brennan and Booth were walking down the streets of D.C. on their way back from the hospital. Both were deep in thought, but for different reasons. <em>Speak from the heart. Speak from the heart<em>. Brennan kept replaying the advice Angela gave her in her head. She knew she would have to tell Booth sometimes. Might as well be now, when she actually had the courage to do it.

**"**They looked so happy." She spit out without really thinking.

**"**Well, yeah. They had a baby." Booth replied, a little confused about where this was going.

**"**Their whole lives have changed," She started, no turning back now. She needed to express her thoughts, gauge his reactions, "You'd think they'd be a little more apprehensive."

**"**Well, you know. Having a baby... " Booth glanced at Brennan, and continued explaining, thinking this was one of their conversations where he gives her some insight into the normal world, "that's a good thing."

**"** You really think that?" She needed to know how he felt about a baby, if he would be accepting.

**"**Yeah, it's a great thing. Why... what?" They stopped walking and stood at the street corner. Booth wasn't sure where this was going, but he knew it was personal. Brennan stared at booth quizzically, waiting for an answer, "Oh, come on Bones. Look the baby... the baby's fine, it's healthy. They had a healthy baby. Alright? They love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives. Okay?" Brennan continued to look at him, processing his words. He thinks a baby is great. He thinks it's great that they love each other. She knew he loved her, possibly still does, but she wasn't ready to admit those feelings she had yet. He said it was the happiest day of their lives. Rationally speaking, that is a lot of days and for this to be the happiest was something big. Booth interrupted her thoughts, "What?"

Brennan took in a breath. This was it, "I'm...," She chuckled a bit, still not believing this was actually happening, "I'm pregnant." Booth just stared at her. He had no idea what this meant. With Brennan, you never knew. He didn't want to assume. He waited for her to go on. She thought he would need some more clarification that she was faithful to him. She continued matter-of-factly, "You're the father."

Booth smile started off small and just grew bigger and bigger. His eyes lit up, as did his whole face. It was an expression of absolutely pure happiness. Brennan relieved at his reaction, finally got to show hers too. She matched his smile and tilted her head to the side, slightly shrugging her shoulders. They stood there for a few seconds, Booth stunned with happiness and Brennan taking it all in.

"So you're totally serious, right Bones? This isn't one of your attempts at being humorous, is it?"

"No, of course not Booth! This is real. You and I are having a baby…" Brennan's smile faded as she continued, "Well, that is, if you want to. I am doing this with or without you to aide me in the father role. It's up to you."

Booth gave her a lopsided grin, admiring her Brennan-like self. "I do want this, Bones. I'm with you here."

Brennan looked into his eyes, and the rational side took over, "I completely understand if you don't want to take part in this, Booth. I mean you have Parker, and I am perfectly capable of supporting the child on my own, and I am aware that-" Brennan was stopped mid-sentence by booth's lips brushing against hers. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"Bones. You need to stop worrying," He looked deeply into her eyes and took her hand, "We're in this together. I want to raise this kid with you. I want to be there. Bones, I care about you so much. You mean the world to me. I couldn't imagine a better person to raise a kid with. I'm here for you. You don't have to worry about me running away. I'm not leaving." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Thank you, Booth." She gave him that special smile she saved only for him, "I was so scared you wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

Booth pulled away, "Temperance, don't you _ever _assume I'm going to walk away from this relationship. We have worked to damn hard and wasted too much time to miss even a single moment."

Brennan gave him a brilliant smile, tears of joy welling in her eyes.

Booth grabbed her hand, "Let's go grab something to eat, Bones."

"The Royal Diner?" Brennan asked.

"Where else would we go, Bones?" Booth chuckled and took her arm.

They walked arm and arm down the street. Booth put his hand on her belly, "Ah, I can't wait for him to be an agent, just like me."

Brennan put her hand over his and gave him a playful smile, "I can't wait for _her _to be a forensic anthropologist, just like _me_."

They continued their classic Booth and Brennan banter to the Royal Diner, where they sat at their normal table, like their normal selves. They were still Brennan and Booth. They were still them. But they had no idea what was in store for them. A baby squint can make life a lot more challenging.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! More to come! I'm not sure if I should do moving in together, marriage discussion, telling the Squints, or first sonogram... thoughts? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It'll give me drive to update faster ;) Thnaks again!<strong>


End file.
